


The Truth Among the Ashes

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Rovinskyweek, post-trk, rovinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "You miss me, Lynch?"Ronan refused to answer, and K smirked."You do."Ronan didn't deny it. He wasn't a liar.





	The Truth Among the Ashes

"You gonna come with me or not?" K's voice was choked with smoke. He stood at the foot of Ronan's bed, the smell of gasoline and melted plastic and charred, ruined flesh coming off him in waves.

"No." He'd thought about it, of course, but he had no intention of admitting it. "K, _you're dead_."

Ronan couldn't see K's eyes past his half-melted shades, but he was sure they were rolling. "You think I don't know that?" He stepped closer, and was suddenly on the bed, astride Ronan's hips. 

His hands were warm and sticky with blood where they touched Ronan's bare chest, and Ronan was torn between pulling away and pulling him closer.

"You miss me, Lynch?"

Ronan refused to answer, and K smirked. 

" _You do_."

Ronan didn't deny it. He wasn't a liar.

Leaning in a bit, K said, "You could always dream me back."

"It wouldn't be you." There was too much Ronan didn't know. "There's no point if it's not you."

K's nails dug into Ronan's chest. "Bring me back, Ronan."

It was a command, and if Ronan thought he could have, he would have followed it. "I can't."

Swooping in, K pressed his ruined lips to Ronan's. " _But you wanna_."

Ronan came awake to the hot drip melted plastic on his cheek, and he swiped it away. His lips were sticky, his chest costed in soot and far too warm.

His heart stuttered when there was movement beside him, and he fought to contain a gasp.

It was only Adam.

Sighing, Ronan turned away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rovinsky Week event over on Tumblr, which I am... Helping with? Not quite co-hosting, but helping!
> 
> The prompt was dreams//nightmares. You can easily see which one I went with! Lol
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
